When you look me in the eyes
by xshrimpyx
Summary: L&J one-shot. James tells Lily he loves her and then walks away because he thinks she doesn't feel the same way. What happens when she reveals to his best friend that he's got it all wrong...:


_Hey guys! :) This is an idea for a one-shot that came to me when I was listening to when you look me in the eyes. So here I am, writing it...lol. So I'm sorry for not writing anything in a while but mocks and everything have kept me busy but over Easter hopefully I'll write loads more! Yay ;) Well I don't really have anything else to say but enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Am I an extremely hot brother who is in the most awesomest band like ever? Well...no. But I am a fan! Lol all credit to the Jonas Brothers for being for so amazingly gorgeous and for writing such an awe-inspiring song. You guys rock my socks way off ;) _

**When you look me in the eyes**

A paper bird fluttered onto Lily's desk and she looked around the classroom for the sender. She smiled widely when James grinned at her, gesturing to the note. She glanced quickly at Professor Flitwick to see him occupied and unfolded it.

_Meet me at the lake after class. I need to tell you something. –James_

Lily gave an affirmative nod to James, who gave her a lopsided grin and turned back to face the front.

Lily ran down to the edge of the lake where she could see James sitting. She slowed as she neared him and tiptoed quietly behind him. "Boo!" She yelled, giggling like crazy when James jumped in the air.

He put a hand over his heart, a grin playing on his lips, "Christ Lil, are you trying to kill me!" She giggled again, dumped her bag on the floor and flopped down next to James.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She questioned, wondering why James' face was suddenly serious and his smile had faded.

_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven _

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

James took Lily's hand, his thumb lightly stroking the skin as he vowed to himself not to beat around the bush. He stared steadfast into her eyes, "Lily, when you look me in the eyes, I see everything I've ever wanted, everything I'll ever need. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Lily. Always have, always will."

Lily sat perfectly still, in a state of speechlessness, her mouth hanging open and her eyes portraying obvious shock. "James I...I don't know what to say." She stuttered, the previous smile wiped clean off her face.

James shook his head, his mask slipping for a moment allowing Lily to see the agony behind it, and dropped her hand abruptly as if it was on fire. "It's ok Lily, I get it." He chocked out, standing up quickly and started trudging down the path.

"No wait!" She called after him, scrambling up, desperately trying to get things sorted in her head. James turned his body back towards her but when she failed to say anything else he shook his head and drove his hands deeper into his pockets, shoulders hunched as he walked away.

Lily skidded into the Great Hall, her eyes zooming around the room for the person she needed. She spotted him, "Where's James?" Lily asked Sirius frantically, her eyes widened with...well Sirius wasn't quite sure, but it unnerved him slightly, it was definitely nothing he had eve seen on Lily's face before. She looked flushed and her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying. Sirius became curious, but not curious enough to stop eating.

"Dunno," He shrugged, shovelling a fork full of mashed potato into his mouth. "You don't know what's wrong with him do you? He looked dejected and when I tried to ask him what was the matter he when all mad and started screaming at me...? Did you guys have another fight?" A frown dominated Sirius' handsome features as he replayed the moment, trying to figure out what was wrong with his best friend. He glanced at Lily to see her face had turned white and she looked as if she was about to cry. "What...?" Sirius' jaw went slack and his eyes became as round as pebbles as he locked eyes with Lily, everything falling into place. "That idiot," He muttered under his breath, "I told him not to say it." He cursed silently, pushing away his full plate of dinner and standing up abruptly.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked, confused and concerned, looking up from his book.

"Not now Moony." With that Sirius strode out of the Great Hall, Lily scurrying, unknown, behind him. Sirius strode down the corridor with a fast pace, muttering 'that idiot' and 'he shouldn't have said he loved her' every so often.

"Why didn't you want James to tell me he loved me?" Lily demanded, spinning Sirius around and forcing him to stop.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "It's obvious you don't return the feelings and he'd be crushed. He is crushed. All those times, you never saw what your rejections did to him. He was never really himself for a little while. But this time, it's worse." He rolled his eyes again when Lily looked confused. "You're friends now. Well you were, but now you hate him. And I don't know how he'll be able to carry on, knowing what it was like for you to actually like him." Sirius explained in a rushed manner, his eyes darting around nervously as he searched for any sign of James.

Lily looked perplexed and her eyes, much to Sirius' alarm, started to water again. "See that's the problem. I don't hate him at all, in fact it's the complete opposite. I...I love him too! And now he must hate me." Lily sniffed, using her sleeve to wipe away the tears staring to fall.

Sirius' mouth hung open for a couple of seconds before a humungous grin crept onto his lips. He swept Lily up in a hug, squeezing the life out of her only letting go when he realised she was still crying. He swiped the tears away gently, but even they couldn't dim his cheshire cat grin. "Lils, I will bet my life that James does not hate you. I actually don't think it is physically possible for him to hate you. Believe me when I say you'll never find another loser so pathetically in love with you as James is." Sirius grinned.

"Really?" Lily asked hopefully and Sirius nodded.

"Now let's go get your prince larming!"

"You mean charming." Lily gave him a weak smile, rolling her eyes simultaneously.

"That's what I said!" Sirius insisted, dragging Lily into a secret passageway. Sirius sprinting, dragging Lily, who couldn't keep up, the whole way; they arrived at the Head's dorm panting. The portrait looked down on them sceptically, eyeing their flushed appearences. "Dragon eggs." Lily gasped, her cheeks flushed bright red, a nervous smile on her lips. The portrait gave her another suspicious look before swinging open.

"Dragon eggs!" Sirius barked, "Old Dumbly really has gone off his rocker. Sirius grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her up the flight of stairs. Upon reaching the top she became imobile.

"I can't do it!" Lily cried under her breath, sudden panic reflecting in her orbs.

"Hey, look at me," Lily obliged and met his soft gaze, "You can do it. James loves you, remember that." He embraced her quickly, kissing her on the forehead as a rare sign of affection. With one last crooked grin he bounded down the stairs and out of sight.

Lily took a deep breath and turned the handle.

"Go away Padfoot!" James growled, not bothering to even lift up his head as he heard the door creak open.

"It's not Sirius." Lily whispered softly. James' body became rigid and he slowly sat up and turned around so he could look at her. James didn't say anything and the atmosphere became increasingly awkward as James continued staring at Lily with unreadable orbs. After what seemed like a lifetime Lily built up the courage to talk, "James, about earlier..."

"Forget it." James almost growled, "It was a mistake." James flopped forward and covered his face with a pillow. Lily dithered about anxiously by his bedside before sitting down on the edge of his bed. "No, James it wasn't."

"Look, you made your feelings clear and if you don't mind I'd rather be alone." James said bitterly, gesturing to the door without even looking at her.

"No, I didn't! I didn't make my feelings clear." Lily cried, the tears welling up in her eyes as James refused to look at her.

"Really? I thought your silence spoke for itself." James bit back, the hurt evident in the thickness of his voice.

"James..." She pleaded, taking the pillow of his head so she could see his face, "You shocked me. You didn't give me time to reply!" James' eyes were still closed but she could tell from the way his body was that he was listening, "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love the way you run your hands through your hair constantly, even though I tell you to stop. I love the way you are can't see a thing without your glasses. I love the way you come top in ever class without even trying. I love the way you stay loyal to your friends no matter what. I love the way you show off on your broomstick, doing riduculous tricks that land you in the hospital. But most of all I love the way you never gave up on me...Basically I just realised, I love you James Potter!"

James eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, smacking his head on the wooden shelf. He cursed loudly, clutching his head.

"Are you..."

"What did you just say!?" James demanded, his eyes desperately searching Lily's.

She took a deep breath, "I said I love you." There was a moment of stillness before James launched himself at Lily. James kissed her passionately, winding his hands in her long scarlet tresses and pulling her head closer. "I love you so much." James murmured, cradling Lily's face between his hands.

"Awww." Sirius grinned, his head popping out from the door. He leant against the doorframe casually, giving the impression of having been there a long time.

James and Lily both swung around to glare at Sirius for interrupting the moment. "Padfoot, if you don't leave this room this second I will personally make sure you can never have children." James threatened through gritted teeth.

"Yeesh." Sirius exclaimed, backing out of the door with his hands up, muttering about unappreciative friends.

James turned back to face Lily, "Now where were we?" Lily didn't bother replying as she attached her lips to his in a searing kiss.

_Well there it was! Did you like it?? :) _

_I know this doesn't really have anything much to do with the song but I love when you look me in the eyes so much and I wanted to make a songfic. _

_Please review-it means so much to me! _

_All my love,_

_Shrimpy xx_


End file.
